


From Friends

by dionebacchus



Series: Hospital Beds Universe [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Forced Marriage, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dionebacchus/pseuds/dionebacchus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Santana's wedding night. </p><p>This is an interlude from my fic Hospital Beds. If you just want fun sexy times, that's ok, but it's much less confusing if you read the other fic as well. This is not stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Friends

Santana was quiet on the drive to their apartment. Rachel didn’t know what to say, so she flipped on the radio, hoping for some music to distract her. She needed something to ground her and following the melodies with her ears would sooth her almost as much as singing would. 

Santana reached over after only a minute and snapped it off. 

Another few minutes passed before Rachel dared to look at Santana. The dark haired girl was glaring out the window, her slumped shoulders and jutting elbows ruining the clean line of her dress. 

It wasn’t that she didn’t like Santana. The opposite was true. She considered the girl to be one of her closest friends. Even if they didn’t speak every day or spend all of their free time together, they still had shared so much, all the ups and downs of glee club and life itself. Rachel knew that when it came down to it, she would do anything to save Santana, to help her. Rachel loved Santana as one of her dearest friends. 

But this wasn’t about being friends, not tonight. Tonight was about being more intimate with Santana that she had ever been before. She had never even slept with Finn, who she loved with all her heart, and now she was supposed to lose her virginity to Santana. Rachel fought to keep her nerves from taking over her whole body. She gripped the wheel so hard that it was impossible for her hands to shake. 

Luckily, the apartment wasn’t in an unfamiliar area. Far from it, in fact. They lived in the same complex as Kurt and Sebastian, just one floor down from them. Rachel was happy to live to close to more friends. 

The apartment door squeaked as it swung open, letting the two girls see inside. Rachel was prepared to see a mess; Kurt had told her the horror stories of his apartment. But instead, it was spotless, with clean sheets on the bed and a vase of flowers on the table. 

“What the hell?” Santana muttered, kicking off her heels to move into the main room. 

All of their belongings were put away, and when Rachel checked, she saw that the fridge was clean and full of food for the both of them. 

“How did this happen?” Rachel mused. 

Santana pointed at the window. “That’s a new lock on there. I’ll bet you anything-”

“Ah!” Rachel cried as she plucked a white note tied onto the flowers. “There’s a note!”

Santana rolled her eyes but turned to listen. 

Rachel read, “Hey ladies, hope you don’t mind, we cleaned up the place. Kurt didn’t want you to ruin your dresses. See you in school. Love, Glee.” She smiled and continued. “PS, Sebastian and Puck did the window, but don’t worry we got you a new lock.”

Santana nodded. “I was going to say, that window looks like Puck’s work. He said people don’t notice a replaced lock as much as a broken one.”

Rachel nodded and glanced around once more. “Well, I guess that takes care of cleaning the place. I’m really glad. Now we have time to…” She cut herself off, realizing. She hadn’t been prepared to dive right into it, and now there was nothing to distract her. 

“Now we have time,” Santana echoed meaningfully. She took a step closer to her wife. 

Rachel felt her hands begin to shake again. “Why don’t we go visit Kurt and Sebastian? They live so close now.”

Santana shook her head. “They’re out to dinner, remember? It’s just us here.”

“Then we can watch a movie.”

Santana sighed and backed off. She turned toward the closet and started unzipping her dress. Rachel quickly spun around, but her ears still caught Santana’s small chuckle. “You know this is going to happen anyway. We might as well get this over with, and then we can start being just roommates.”

“Roommates?” Rachel questioned. “But I thought-”

“Berry, just because I like girls doesn’t mean I like every girl. And just because we sleep together, it doesn’t mean we’re going to fall in love. We might be wives, but I don’t think I could ever be your lover. I still…” Santana’s voice dropped, but Rachel heard what she meant. 

“You still love Brittany.”

“I’m trying to let her go, to move on, but really, I thought she was going to be everything for me. Tonight was supposed to be when she and I were finally happy. Instead, I’m here with you, and don’t get me wrong, you’re nice and kinda hot when you let other people dress you, but I’m just not in love with you. And you’re still in love with Finn, don’t even try to fight me on this.”

Rachel bit her lip, if only to bite back tears. “I guess it’s dangerous to fall in love.”

“And stupid too. I just wish my heart would listen. But I’m pretty sure your experience with him won’t help this situation at all.”

Rachel blushed. “We never… Finn and I never had sex. He was too scared because of…”

“Figures,” Santana shrugged, ignoring the mention of her old best friend. “I could smell the virgin on you. Have you ever even kissed a girl before?”

Rachel shook her head. “Not that I didn’t want to.”

“How often do you masturbate?”

Still fighting her blush and fidgeting fingers, Rachel answered, “Not very often. I don’t like to do it when my dads are in the house, and they don’t go out very often.”

“So you don’t know how to please yourself and you’ve never been with anyone else. I guess I’ll be doing all the work.”

“Hey!” Rachel snapped. “I’ll have you know, I can memorize an entire play in under an hour. Trust me, I’m a fast learner.”

Santana grinned wickedly at her. “So turn around, get out of the dress and let me start the lesson.”

Rachel huffed, but did as she was told. But when she was halfway down, the zipper snagged. “Umm…” she murmured. 

Santana rolled her eyes. “Really? Your zipper?” But she still stepped in close to pull the zipper down her back. Rachel could feel the air between them, and she was afraid to turn around once the dress dropped to the carpet. Kurt hadn’t allowed them to wear bulky slips under the dresses, so they both were clothed in only their underwear. Rachel shivered in the sudden chill.

“Turn around,” Santana added quietly. 

Rachel hesitated and then grit her teeth and spun, stepping carefully out of the dress. As she bent down to pick up the outfit, Rachel tried to ignore how Santana was staring at her. They had seen each other before, when they were forced into quick costume changes for a performance. But this was the first time their nudity mattered. Rachel hung up the dress, and heard the shuffling fabric of Santana’s dress finally falling. She paused near the closet, long enough for her wife to press close to hang up her own dress. 

“Come on Berry,” Santana whispered into her ear. She snagged Rachel’s hand and pulled her back to the center of the room. “Take a look at me,” she instructed. “I know you’ve mostly been into guys, so I need to know that you still want this. That you can still sleep with a woman.”

“Santana don’t be ridiculous. I’d have to be a nun not to think you’re gorgeous. And even then I think you’d still tempt me.” Rachel blushed at her admission, but it was true. Santana was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. She was practically shaking to think that they were going to be together. 

“Well,” Santana smirked. “You’re not so bad yourself Berry.”

“Santana will you please just call me Rachel? We’re married now, not rehearsing in glee.”

Santana watched her closely. “Fine Rachel. I’m going to kiss you now.”

Rachel’s breath hitched as Santana moved in, cupping the back of her neck so she could pull her in closer. She gave a small gasp the moment Santana’s lips touched hers. They were soft and smooth, but confident and dominating, steel wrapped with passion. Rachel felt her bones melting under the pressure of the kiss. 

Santana shifted closer, so her breasts just barely brushed Rachel’s, sending a shiver through both of their bodies. 

Rachel broke the kiss with a gasp. “Santana,” she panted, with a blush staining her entire face. “I’m…”

“Shh Rachel, it’s fine. Just kiss me.” Santana moved in close to capture her lips again, but Rachel stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. 

“Stop, I just… I want to do this slower, maybe to get to know you better. As my wife, not just my friend.” The taller girl rolled her eyes. “And don’t you deny it. You know we’re friends, no matter how much we disagree.”

Santana just shrugged, but grabbed her hand once more. “Fine. But if I’m going to do this, I’m going to be comfortable.” Together they moved to the bed. Glancing up, Santana caught sight of a music player on the stand. Rachel followed her gaze and smiled as she reached over to turn it on. Soon the room was filled with gentle piano music. Swaying lightly with the music, she sank down onto the bed next to Santana. 

“You and Kurt can be downright scary. Not that it isn’t nice, but I hope he isn’t going to be this involved in the rest of our marriage,” Santana remarked. “I mean seriously. They thought of all this. I wouldn’t be surprised if Sebastian gave us toys.”

“Well, we haven’t really explored yet, so you never know,” Rachel replied, trying to ignore how her voice almost stuttered at the thought. 

Santana grinned. “Look at you, trying to keep up with my dirty talk. It’s cute.”

“Shut up,” Rachel laughed. The sound died as they both slipped back into seriousness. 

“Well, Rachel darling, you said you wanted to get to know me. Be my guest.” Santana settled back into the pillows, spreading herself out like an offering. 

Rachel’s breath caught in her throat. “Ok, but please don’t laugh at me. I’ve-”

“I’m not going to laugh at you. I already know you’re a virgin. I’m not expecting you to become a sexpert in the next five minutes.”

“Ok.” Rachel rolled so she was facing Santana, and leaned up to kiss her once more. This time was slower than before, testing how Santana felt, how she tasted, and how she shivered when Rachel slipped her tongue into her mouth. Santana tasted sharp and clean, with the barest hint of the juice she had drunk before the ceremony. But mostly she tasted sweet and soft. Rachel tasted the underside of her armor, the gentle side that Santana struggled so desperately to hide. Rachel shifted closer, until she was pressed up against the whole line of her body. One of Santana’s hands twisted in Rachel’s hair, holding her close. 

Breaking away from the kiss, Rachel gasped into the crook of her wife’s shoulder. Santana’s hand brushed the strands beneath her fingers, even as she panted lightly with a dark flush staining her features. 

“Rachel,” she murmured, questioning her hesitance. 

“I’m fine,” the other girl answered, before sitting up slightly. She rested he weight on her knees, straddled across Santana’s leg. One hand stroked down her shoulder, following the line of her bra strap. She tucked her fingers under it and pulled the fabric off her shoulder, repeating the same action on the other side. Santana shuddered and rose up, twisting her arms behind her. 

“Here,” she muttered, as her bra came loose. Tossing it to the side, she lay back once more, allowing Rachel to take her in. 

Rachel did just that, wish her eyes and her hands, running her fingers down the smooth skin. Santana was warn bronze, shimmering in the dying afternoon light. She was an invention of metal and satin, new among a people still using rough iron. Rachel wanted to drink in that newness, show her how perfect she was, no matter how backward and ancient society was. Rachel wanted to taste that heat and sensuality, so she did, bringing her mouth down to her collarbone and sucking there. 

“You can go harder,” Santana reassured her. “Nothing like a few good marks to wake up to.”

Rachel nodded but didn’t move her mouth from Santana’s skin. She shifted down, kissing and sucking on the rounded flesh of her breasts. Her hands drifted up to cup them both, thumbs rolling her nipples into soft peaks. Santana gasped as Rachel sucked her left nipple right into her mouth. 

Bucking up, Santana groaned, “I’m very serious Rachel, harder please.”

Assenting, Rachel gripped the flesh with her teeth and sucked hard, as she rubbed the tip of her tongue over the edge of it. Santana moaned in response, one hand coming up to rest over Rachel’s hand on her other breast. Her hips were undulating, thighs pressed together in desperate want. 

Rachel pulled off her breast with a slight pop and reached up to kiss Santana roughly. The girl below her moved into it, letting Rachel dominate it while Santana continued to tease her own nipples.   
“Rachel,” she groaned, breaking away from the kiss. “I want you to get me off first.”

“First?” Rachel questioned. 

“Yeah,” Santana nodded. “It’s possible to come at the same time, but it can be difficult. I think we should keep it simple before we graduate to sexual gymnastics.”

Rachel laughed at the image, but nodded in agreement. “So what should I do?”

“I want you to go down on me, and I’ll do the same for you.”

“Shouldn’t you go first so I can learn from you?”

Santana chuckled. “That’s a nice thought but I plan on you not being able to think clearly for at least an hour when I’m done with you.”

Rachel flushed and sat back. “So how do I start?”

“Like this.” Santana slipped her panties off, already a little damp with her lust. Spreading her legs, she took one of Rachel’s hands and placed it on her breast again and slowly moved it lower, letting her prepare herself. Rachel was about to touch another person sexually for the first time. This wasn’t something they could just rush. Rachel was biting her lip by the time her fingers slid through her course dark hair and brushed against her folds. But she could feel how wet Santana was, giving her some confidence. 

“Here,” Santana said, guiding their twined fingers to her clitoris. “I like having my clit touched a lot, so focus there. I also like feeling something inside me, so either your fingers or your tongue.” Santana pressed her fingers against her opening, and gasped as Rachel tested it, nudging two fingers just barely inside. Swallowing, she continued, “From there, just whatever feels good. I’ll tell you if it feels wrong.” Rachel assented as Santana pulled her hand away, leaving the hand still pressed against her opening. 

Rachel’s hand stayed there for a moment, allowing Santana to settle into the pillows. Finally, she moved, spreading her fingers so she would see all of her pussy, from her clit just barely peeking out from under its hood, to the folds protecting her entrance. Rachel touched it gently, running her fingers through the hair there and rolling the nub between her thumb and forefinger. Santana bucked a bit and muttered encouraging words. She was ready, Rachel realized, to simply loose herself in pleasure. Santana wanted to forget everything, forget that she wasn’t with the woman she loved, forget the dull ache of the sensor in her arm, and forget how her grandmother and most of the community had turned their backs on her because just because she could see how wonderful woman could be. She simply wanted to fall into a haze of pleasure and it was Rachel’s job to give it to her. 

Rachel breathed out slowly and set back to the job at hand, literally. She had never left an audience waiting before and she wasn’t about to start now. She leaned down, and, hearing Santana mutter, “Come on Rachel, please,” she used to hands to spread Santana a little more. She gathered moisture in her mouth and licked Santana from the base of her opening to the tip of her clit. Santana shuddered at that, a heavy sigh falling from her lips. Rachel did it again, this time lingering on her clit. She pulled it into her mouth and sucked it lightly. 

Santana hissed below her. “Now you got it. Just a little harder please.” 

Rachel didn’t respond, she just did as she was told, sucking hard. One hand moved down to hold Santana down by the soft curve of her stomach, while the other drifted down to her opening. She pressed two fingers against it, just barely feeling the wetness gathered there, before she slid them both in. Santana gasped loudly and let off a stream of Spanish as Rachel continued to fuck her with her fingers and her mouth. 

Eventually, Rachel pulled back, breathing hard and ignoring Santana’s frustrated swear. She dipped down to where her fingers were still buried inside and used them to hold Santana slightly open. Delving her tongue in there, Rachel couldn’t help but moan at the taste. Santana wasn’t exactly sweet, but there was something delicious about the tangy flavor that graced her mouth. Her fingers drew out of the wet space and moved up to rub swiftly at her clit. 

Santana moaned and brought her hands down to the back of Rachel’s head. “Fuck, Rachel, don’t stop. Fuck, I’m close!”

Rachel didn’t stop, and shifted her weight so she could fuck her tongue into Santana’s pussy easier. Her fingers were getting tired as they kept torturing her clit and her face was covered in Santana’s juice. But it was worth it, knowing Santana was keening above her, feet pressing hard into the mattress as she finally reached her peak. 

Rachel swallowed Santana’s orgasm, slowing the movement of her tongue with each wave of pleasure that wracked her body. Finally, Santana pushed her away, panting as she did so. Rachel climbed out of bed to wipe her face on a clean cloth. Santana was still sprawled on the bed when she returned, her breath just barely back to normal. 

“So,” Rachel started, hoping that conversation would help her ignore the ache between her thighs while she waited for her turn. “Am I a quick learner?”

Santana huffed and responded, “Yes, you’ve thoroughly fucked my brains out. Happy?”

Rachel smiled at her. “Yes.” She settled back onto the pillows next to Santana. “I could do that again.” She stopped short, realizing what she had just implied. “Well, that wouldn’t work with the roommates deal, would it?”

“Relax Rachel,” Santana laughed. “We’re fine. I think I’d be crazy to turn down someone offering to eat me out every now and then.”

“I mean… I know I’m still new at this…”

“Rachel, I don’t think you understand how it feels. If you did, you would totally understand my point of view.” Santana’s grin turned wicked. “I think it’s time you did know.” Santana slid down the bed slowly, her voice coming back to tease Rachel. 

“It’s my turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
